Who Am I
by DragonWing85
Summary: Baffled by his memory loss, Link sets out on an adventure to discover who he really is. The trials that await him prove that he has the makings of a hero. Note: This is a retelling of Breath of the Wild with added characters and twists.
1. chapter 1

Link plopped down on a smooth stone at the edge of the towering waterfall. He pulled out his Sheika slate and frowned. "Who am I?" he thought aloud. The birds overhead formed a "V" formation and flew with purpose of direction. _Lucky,_ thought Link. _They know who they are and where they are going. I have been wondering around this wilderness for two whole days and still no sign of one human being. If it weren't for the apples and nuts I found, I'd be dead. What if everyone is dead? What if I'm the last person alive?_

Heavy footsteps trumped up the hill below him. _Perhaps, I'm not alone._ Link peeped over the edge of the hill that led to the falls. "What are those things?" he whispered. Two giant pig beasts with rough horns and ears like bats strode up the hill towards the top of the waterfall.

"Come on. The human can't be far; I can smell him."

Link ducked down. _They're looking for me? I've got to protect myself._ He reached for the largest branch he could find and positioned himself behind a tree.

"Here, Link. Come on boy. We've come to take you home."

 _Something tells me you will do no such thing! Hmm. How do you know my name?_

"Look! There he is behind the tree. Get him!"

Link wacked one of the red creatures with his tree branch. He poked the blue one in the face.

"I got you now, Hylian!" Link backflipped through the air and landed on the red monster's back simultaneously breaking his branch over the creature's head. _How did I do that?_

The blue monster swung a wooden spear at Link. OOUUFF. Link sailed backwards over the edge of the deadly waterfall.

"That'll teach him," said the blue one.

"You idiot," screamed the tan one. "Now we have to find him again. Hurry, before he washes down river."

Link hit the icey-cold water. Pain splintered through his body. He opened his eyes and searched for the surface. Bubbles swirled around his body from his impact. He grabbed feverously for rocks and branches, as the river's current drug him through the water like a rag doll. He cried out in pain as his shoulder slammed into a rock. That scream released what little breath he had left. Darkness cradled him as the river continuedly somersaulted his body down its unforgiving banks.


	2. Chapter 2

Link… Wake up, Link.

Link slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the gentle feminine voice. He cried out in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy there, Buddy," said a tall skinny man. "I was beginning to think you were a goner."

"Where...Where's the lady?" Link asked scanning his surroundings. A small fire lit the cave walls revealing only him and the tall man.

"What lady?" asked the man.

"There was this voice and it was familiar. I…" Link winced in pain, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Lie back down. Here, have some tea."

Link sniffed and squinted, "What's in it?"

"Ha! Never mind that; It will help you heal."

Link pushed the cup back. "I'm fine, really."

"You're fine! You just fell off a waterfall! I saw the whole thing. Those beasts knocked you straight off the edge of the falls. I fished you out of the water before you finished drowning. Your shoulder is bruised pretty bad. Here, keep it in this sling." The man took a cloth and helped Link place his arm in it, gently tying it around his neck.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

"Two days!"

"Yeah, but don't worry we are safe in here from those monsters."

Link glanced around him. The small fire gave the cave a soft comforting glow.

"Those monsters can't find this place. The entrance is hidden and covered with silent princess flowers so they can't smell us either."

 _Silent princess flowers. Why does that sound familiar?_

"So, Stranger, what's your name?"

"Link. Or at least I think it is."

"You think it is? Wow. You Must have hit your head hard in the fall. Well, no worries. I'm sure your memory will come back in no time. Well, nice to meet you Link. I'm Rory."

"Thanks for saving me back there Rory." _Better not say too much. Still don't know if I can trust this guy._

"Ahh, shucks. It was nothing compared to a great hero like you."

"A great hero?"

Rory looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. I mean…the way you battle of those monsters. It seemed like something a hero would do. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." _Something doesn't feel right._ Link laid back down. "My head, "he groaned. "I'm kind of dizzy."

"Drink the tea. It will help. I'm going to grab us some food. I'll be back shortly."

Link eyed the tea suspiciously. _Hmmm. Maybe you are all right after all Rory. And Maybe. Maybe not._ Link pushed the pushed the cup farther away _._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Link! You're in danger, Link! Wake up.**_

"Hmm? Five more minutes, please." Link rolled over onto his bruised shoulder and jolted awake as pain shot through his arm like an electric arrow. He moaned as he struggled to his feet still shaking from his battle that sent him careening over the falls. Mumbled voices echoed through the cave.

 _Rory? Now, who's he talking to?_

Link crept to the entrance of the cave and listened.

"Are you sure?" whispered a strange voice.

"Yes! Well, 90% sure," said Rory.

"If you are sending us on a wild goose chase, the Yiga will..."

"I'm not! I even gave him a cup of my special tea. He'll be out for hours just sleeping like a baby."

Links eyes grew big.

He cautiously backed away from the entrance.

Grabbing a smoldering stick from the dying fire, Link returned to his sleeping potion, closed his eyes, and stilled his breath.

"See. Look, "Rory whispered as he and the Yiga entered the cave, "What did I tell you? He's sleeping like a baby."

"Hmm. You kept your word." The man walked over to Link. "But is he truly the one? Legend says he was very young, yet he seems smaller than I imagined. "

 _Small! I'll show you small._

Link jumped from his spot and slung the stick across the man's face.

"Ahhhh, " the Yiga screamed as he stumbled backwards.

Link swung around and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. The man flew into the rugged cave wall, bumping his head, and collapsing in a heap.

Link turned to Rory.

"Link, I'm sorry."

The young warrior glared at him.

I was only doing it for my family. I was trying to protect them. I have to get them out of this place! Evil is gaining power every day. "

Link slowly walked towards Rory gripping the stick which was still smoldering.

"I was going to collect a ransom for you. You have to believe me, LINK! I knew you could take care of yourself when you came to. That's why I put an ironshroom in your tea. It has the power to heal you and give you strength for defense."

Link stared at Rory. _He's telling the truth._

"Go ahead," cried Rory. "Do it. Punch me out and run. Run for your life. Get out of here before that Yiga wakes up. What I did was wrong. You didn't deserve this. " Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Link knelt down and pierced his gaze.

"Get your family out of here," said Link in a stern, but hoarse voice.

"What?"

Link walked over to the cold cup of tea and wrinkled his nose.

"You won't have much time. That Yiga will be up soon." Link drank the contents of the cup in one gulp and grimaced.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

Link's eyes grew soft as his body began to relax. "When I woke up, I wondered around for about three days. I didn't see a soul until those monsters showed up. I thought I was the last human. I don't want anyone to get hurt especially by those monsters. If your family can get out safely, it's worth the risk." Links speech began to slur. "Hand me over to the Yiga like you planned and collect the ransom."

"Link?"

"Get your family out of H..."

"Link!"

Rory caught the young warrior as he slumped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness flooded Link's mind like a dream, as voices echoed all around him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" shouted one of the voices.

"Shush! Let him get some rest," scolded another.

"He's so handsome! I hope he wakes up soon. Do you think he's a knight?"

"If anyone were a knight, it would be him," a distant and yet familiar voice replied.

"Wow a real knight in our house!" shrieked a smaller voice.

Link felt a cool damp rag touch his forehead. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was a blur. As he tried to sit up, a gentle hand pushed him back down. "Rest now. Your safe."

"Safe? The family?" mumbled Link.

"What's he talking about? He's not making any sense," said the smaller voice.

"Never mind that. All of you out!" The cloth touched his forehead again. "Just rest, child. You'll be back on your feet in no time once we get this fever down."

"Rest? I can't rest. Need to…"

Darkness cradled Link once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Link slowly opened his eyes and blinked. A warm blue quilt with white square-like designs lay on him up to his chin. He noticed he was laying on a bed of soft straw. There was a small crackling fire in the hearth where he lay. A black and white dog slept near warming itself by the flames. It opened its eyes and sniffed the air.

 _Hey, Boy. Are you friendly?_

Link slowly reached out to the dog and opened his palm.

The dog studied the palm with his nose and gave it a short lick.

"Good boy," Link whispered as he scratched him behind the ear.

"Mama! Mama, he's awake! Link's awake!"

Link froze as a child plopped himself beside him.

"I'm Branor. Is it true that you beat up a Yiga clan warrior?"

"Branor, leave him alone. He just woke up! Give him some time to get his bearings. Sorry about that. He's excited. He's only had 3 days to think of a million questions to ask you."

"Is that how long I've been out?" questioned Link.

"Yes, my husband brought you here. We were all worried you wouldn't make it. You really surprised us all. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Priscilla. Oh, and you already know my husband Rory."

Rory walked in the door as his wife spoke. "Well you lived after all. You gave us quite a scare. Welcome to my humble home, Link. This is my family."

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"My husband told me what you did. You were very brave to offer yourself up for the safety of strangers."

Link glanced around the room. "I don't understand. Why am I here if the plan was to turn me in?"

Rory gulped, "I couldn't do it, so I carried you back to here to my home. You were out cold.

Priscilla chirped in, "It's a good thing that he brought you here too. You had a fever."

"But I drank the tea. Shouldn't that have healed me?" asked Link.

"The tea I gave you would have worked, but your immune system is extremely low. Lower than most Hylians."

Priscilla whispered, "You would have died, Link, if Rory didn't bring you home."

"I'm grateful to all of you. How can I ever repay you?"

Pricilla smiled, "Link where will you go now? Where will you stay?"

The young teen stared at the floor. "I don't know. I don't even know who I really am." Tears gathered in his eyes.

Pricilla sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Well, I know who you are. You are strong, brave, and kind. You are also very forgiving. You have the heart of a hero. You ARE a hero. OUR hero. Link, why don't you stay with us? Maybe you will find out more about who you are from one of the villages. Maybe someone will recognize you. Would you like that?"

The tear rolled down his cheek and he nodded.

"Well, it's settled. You are now one of us. Welcome to the family!"

"Yea!" shouted Branor.

"Here, here," agreed Rory.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory cleared his throat, "Link why don't you get some rest while Pricilla and I start supper."

Link nodded in reply and stretched out on his cozy bed of straw.

Branor leaped at the chance to talk to Link without his parents in the room. "So, what other kind of cool moves do you have? Can you show me? You want to see my moves? I'm training to be a knight of Hyrule just like my grandfather was. He was a real hero. He died in battle years ago. One of those huge guardian things got him. But I'm fast and smart. They'll never get me because I have a secret weapon. Want to know what it is?"

"Branor!" Shouted Pricilla from the kitchen," Leave Link alone. He needs rest. Go outside and find your sister."

"But MOM!"

"Let her know our young hero is going to live."

Branor pondered the importance of her orders. "Link, wait right here. I'll be right back," Branor shouted as he dashed out the door.

Link chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to be safe. It felt right to have a family.

The air was quiet only the fire spoke in crackles.

 _Some fresh air would be nice,_ thought Link.

Link gathered his strength and as he crawled from his bed, he noticed that his shoulder was mending quite well. _Pricilla sure is good at mending people_ , he thought. Link hobbled towards the door while using the wall as a crutch. Once outside, he smelled the scent of flowers on the wind. The sunshine touched his face like a mother caressing her child. A shout interrupted Links thoughts.

"No, you can't do that. I promised him he could stay with us," Pricilla cried.

Link realized that he was standing right outside the kitchen window.

"Of course, he can stay with us. You just don't get it," responded Rory."

"What's there to get?"

"If he's the one that the legend speaks of, we'll all be saved!"

"And what if he's not? You've seen the risks he's already taken. He'll be killed. He'll march right up to that castle and Calamity Gannon will..." Pricilla began to cry.

"There, there," soothed Rory. "Link is smart. And he IS the chosen one. He thinks like a warrior, he's faithful like a knight, and he listens to his heart like a hero."

"He's so frail! I don't want him to end up like Father."

"He'll be ready when the time comes. Now hush before he overhears us."

Link swallowed hard, as Branor come running up the hill with his sister.

"Link, meet my sister, Penelope.

Penelope clasped her hands together, "Thank goodness you're alive! I was down by the pond praying for your wellbeing. It looks like my prayers were answered. Link, are you okay? You look really pale. Do your need to go back inside?"

"That's not a bad idea. I think I need to lie down."

Branor and Penelope both took one of Link's arms and walked him back to his straw pallet. Just as Link sat down, Rory walked into the room.

"Link, I'm going to Kakariko Village tomorrow. I know someone who might know who you are and where you come from. Would you like to join me that is if you feel up to it?"

Link took a deep breath and nodded.

Rory turned to Pricilla standing in the doorway. She folded her arms and walked back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky had a gentle morning glow as Link and Rory prepared for their journey to Kakariko Village. Pricilla packed food provisions as the rest of the family gathered simple items to aid their expedition.

"Link, can safely reach Kakariko Village by staying off the main road. We'll climb these hills to avoid running into bandits."

Pricilla walked up and gave a half smile, "Your food is packed. Do be careful. And Link, try to stay out of trouble. That arm of yours is still mending."

Link nodded as Pricilla wiped her hands on her apron and turned to leave. Rory touched her shoulder and whispered, "We will be fine. Stop worrying." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Link," Branor screamed as he tripped in the doorway with a large wooden pot lid, "I have a shield for you! You can deflect the guardian's laser beam if they shoot you. Once you know their weapon is charged, fling your shield, and it will fly back at them. It's like fighting fire with fire! So, what do you think?"

Link eyed the wooden pot lid suspiciously. He gave a heartfelt grin and ruffled Branor's hair. "It works for me. Thanks for looking out for me. If I should fight any guardians, I'll try it out!"

Branor smiled triumphantly as Penelope approached Link.

"I also have something for you. Every knight needs a token of esteem from a lady. And I truly believe you are a knight although I am not a fine lady." She kissed a small bandana and handed it to Link. "This was passed down from my grandfather. He told mom that Princess Zelda had used it to tie her hair back when she climbed. One day, grandfather was injured while protecting Princess Zelda. She bandaged his arm after the battle with this very bandana."

Link looked at the ancient cloth and handed it back, "Penelope I can't take this. It means a lot to you and your family."

"I want you to have it, Link. It will help you climb the hills by keeping the hair out of your face. And it world honor my grandfather to know that he could still help a fellow knight. Please, wear it for me and grandfather."

Link gently tied the cloth to his arm. He then placed a hand over his heart, bowed on one knee, and whispered, "It will be my honor dear lady."

Rory rolled his eyes and said, "Time to go, Hero."

Priscilla hugged Link tightly and whispered, "Come back to us. We're your family now."

Link whispered back, "I will. I promise," as a stay tear fell from his eye and soaked Priscilla's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Link thought silently to himself, _I wonder how the family is doing. I wonder if they miss me. I hope there is someone at Kacarico Village who can tell me who I am._

"Link," Rory shouted, "Are you even listening?"

"Oh, sorry," Link replied.

"This is where we climb. Do you think you're up to it?"

Link nodded firmly.

"Let's get started then. We can reach the village by nightfall. Oh, and I have something for you." Rory pulled a lump of cloth and wooden rods from his backpack. "It's a hang glider. We'll use it to descend from the hills into to Kacarico Village. There's one for me and one for you."

Link grinned with enthusiasm. "What are we waiting for?"

"That's the spirit!"

After a good hour of climbing, Link and Rory rested on a small ledge to catch a second wind. Link surveyed the landscape. Fields of grass flopped in the wind like green waves on the sea.

"It's so beautiful," said Link.

"Sure is. Well, let's get going."

"Wait, what's going on down there?" Link pointed to the road below them.

"Looks like trouble," replied Rory. "Stay quiet so as not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Rory, that looks like a child being pushed around."

"Link, this is why we chose to climb. Now, let's go!"

"Rory, that looks like...No!" The glider popped open as Link dove into the air.

"Heroes," Rory mumbled and followed after him."

Link shoved two feet hard into the bandit's shoulder blades as he descended. Rory landed close to Link.

"Branor!" shouted Rory, "What are you doing here?"

"Get down," shouted Link as he dodged an arrow using his pot lid shield. _There must be another bandit, but where?_ Rory grabbed Branor and jumped behind a boulder.

Link continued blocking arrows with the potlid. _Where are you?_

"Link" cried Branor, " Come quick. Dad's hurt. He got hit with an arrow."

Link ran to the boulder Rory had used for cover.

"Dad! Is he going to be all right?"

Link examined the Rory's wound.

"I'm fine, said Rory between breaths.

Branor looked to Link for confirmation.

"He'll make it, but he needs a doctor. Do you know the way to the village?"

Branor shook his head vigorously and began gathering their gear.

"Link, ahh, I saw you take out that one bandit. What happened to the other?" asked Rory.

"They're both gone now. I never saw the one who shot at us," Link said as he half carried Rory on his good shoulder. "I fear they may have gone for reinforcements."

"Ahh, uh, that's likely. Better get a move on."

"Branor, lead the way," said Link. "Hang in there Rory." _Please be all right._


	9. Chapter 9

"Help!" Branor shouted to the top of his lungs, "Please, someone help!"

"Halt!" replied two Kakarico guards.

"Please…my dad's been injured."

Link added, "We were attacked on the road by two bandits."

One guard stepped forward while the other carefully eyed the travelers with sword ready for action.

"Come. We'll take him to the inn and send for a doctor."

"Thank you," replied Link as the guard helped him carry Rory.

"It's going to be all right, Dad," whispered Branor, "just a little farther."

At the inn, Rory was given a soft bed. Link stood silently as Branor sat by his father's bedside.

"It's all my fault," said Branor.

Link's eyes softened, and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You mustn't think like that," whispered Link.

A tear ran down Branor's cheek. "What if he dies, and it's all because of me. He would have been safe if he had kept climbing with you."

"You don't know that," said Link. "We never know what lies ahead."

Branor laid his head on his dad and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad, I never meant any harm. I just wanted to help."

The doctor walked in to examine Rory. "If you don't mind, I need some privacy please."

Link nodded, "Come on, Brannor, let's give the doc some space."

"Link, can I stay close in case Dad needs me?"

Link nodded, "Good idea. Wait outside on the porch. I'm going to try and send a message to your mom. I'll be back soon."

Link walked across the path to the general store and gently slid the door open. An elderly woman eyed Link suspiciously as he approached her, "Is there something I can you with young man? We are closing soon."

Link gave a simple nod, "I'm sorry. It won't take long. I'm trying to get a message back…home. My friend is hurt and …"

The woman raised her hand. "Say no more. We folks are a quiet people, and do not like to meddle in other's affairs. However, I do know someone who can run a message for you."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

"And here he comes now." At that moment, an elderly man came running through the door.

 _Seriously?_ thought Link. _Rory will be well by the time it gets there._

"This is my husband. Dear, this young man needs to get a message out to his family. Can you run it for him?"

"Your wish is my command my Dear Lady. I am here to do whatever you need my Love."

 _Oh geez! What's next a kiss?_ Link scribbled on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to the man.

"Don't worry young man, I was once a messenger for the kingdom of Hyrule. I will see to it that your message will be delivered swiftly and safely."

Link gave a slight bow and thanked them again. As he stepped out into the cool night air, he thought silently, _Swiftly and safely huh? I could probably run the message myself and be back by morning. But that would leave Rory and Branor alone and…_ Link froze in alarmed as the soft cries of a woman drifted on the wind. He followed the tearful notes and found a young woman sobbing by a pile of rocks some of which had wings.

"Are you Okay?" Link asked approaching with caution.

The lady looked up and screamed.

"No, no, it's okay! I just heard you crying and wanted to make sure that you were all right."

The lady turned and ran.

"Wait, I was only trying to…"

Bam! Link dropped to the ground. Pain shot through the back of his head like an arrow. Although stars blurred his vision, he could hear his name being called in the distance. _Branor_ , he thought. "Run," he whispered and drifted into a strange sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uugghh," mumbled Link as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, he's waking up!" shouted Banor.

"Ahh, my head," said Link, "Keep it down, will ya?" Link touched his head and felt a cloth tied around it.

"It's about time you joined the living," said the doctor.

"What?"

"You got a nasty bump there. It laid you out for the night. Luckily, someone found you. Do you remember what happened?"

Link continued to rub his head, "I think I…wait…there was a lady. A lady was crying…and I asked if she was all right. Then she screamed and ran. I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and then all went black."

"Mmhhmm," nodded the doctor, "It sounds to me like a Yiga attack. You're lucky to be alive. There are increasing reports of them roaming the area around the village, but it puzzles me how one might have gotten past our guards. Patrols are everywhere. Well," said the doctor scratching his head, "I'll be back later to check on everyone. And take it easy for the rest of the day. You have a mild concussion."

Link nodded as the doctor left and Branor jumped on Link's bed. Link looked over at Rory and asked, "How's he doing?"

Branor frowned, "The doc said the arrow was dipped in poison. Link, I'm afraid that…"

"Don't even think it! Stay positive. I sent a message to your mom. I'm hoping she'll be here soon." _If the message ever got there!_

Branor nodded, "So what do we do in the mean time?"

"You are going to stay here and keep an eye on your dad. If that was a Yiga who took me out last night, he might come back."

Branor considered the importance of the assignment and nodded firmly in agreement.

"What will you do while I watch Dad?"

Link pulled on his boots, and said, "I'm going to find us some answers."


	11. Chapter 11

Link stumbled a little as he exited the inn. _Geez, what a headache,_ he thought as he strolled over to a man painting.

"Hello. Hum. Sir."

The man continued to paint as if nothing else in the world existed.

"Uh, Sir? Excuse me."

"Just a moment…there! It's perfect. What do you think?"

Link gawked at the only-a-preschooler-could-have-drawn-this painting of a giant hut with waterfalls cascading in the background. "Uh, it's nice."

"Nice! Is that all you can say?"

"Well, what I mean is…"

"No, no, you're right. What I need is inspiration. INSPIRATION I tell you! And do you know where that inspiration will come from?"

"Uh…"

"The great fairy of course. Nothing will ever be great unless I can have her as my muse. Please, tell me where I might find her or show me a picture. The people in this village are so secretive. No one will tell me anything."

"You don't say?"

"Well, I must be off," said the painter gathering his paints and easel, "It's about to rain."

Link glanced at the sky and turned back to speak to the painter, but he had vanished. Link ran through the cold rain looking for cover. A lady standing beside a small clothing store waved him down and yelled, "Come inside."

Link nodded a thanks as he rushed in to the quaint clothing shop. He was immediately greeted by a charming young woman behind the counter, "Welcome! I'm Claree. Can I help you find anything? Our clothes are the best!"

"No thank you, I'm just trying to get out of the rain. I'm sorry about your floor."

The lady stared at the small puddle Link was standing in. "I don't mind. Rest here as long as you like."

"Thank you. You are very kind." Link squinted his eyes, and said, "Aren't you the lady I saw last night crying?"

"Oh! It's you. I'm sorry I ran away like that. I saw the Yiga behind you and I thought you were one of them. If you hadn't of been there, he might have attacked me instead."

Link rubbed his sore head, "I'm glad you're okay."

"When I returned with the guard, we found you unconscious and a little boy trying to shake you awake."

 _Branor!_ _He could have been hurt too. I wonder why the Yiga didn't attack him?_

"There was no trace of the bandit anywhere. It's as if he vanished into thin air," said Claree.

"With so many patrols, he couldn't have gone far," thought Link aloud. "I bet he's hiding in the village somewhere."

"If that were true, he'd have help from the inside," said Claree with a shudder. "That means there would be a traitor among us." She shook her head, "That can't be. The Sheikah are loyal. Maybe he's just hiding in the forest behind the village."

"Maybe." Link turned towards the door. "I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait," cried Claree, "You can't go out there. It's still raining."

"Rain or shine. It's not safe with those Yiga bandits running around."

"Here, take this. It will help keep you dry," she said as she handed him a blue grey cloak.

"I can't take this! I…"

Please, considerate it an apology for running away like that. It could have been me with that bump on the head.

Link blushed and bowed gracefully, "Thank you."

Claree smiled warmly as Link threw the cloak around him.

"Thank you again," Link called back as he exited the clothing shop. He scanned the forest outside of the village.

 _Alright, Yiga, if you're out there, I'm taking you down. No one messes with my family._


	12. Chapter 12

Link trudged up the grassy green knoll that led to the forest. Since he didn't own any metal swords, he picked up a sturdy tree branch and strapped it to his back. As he continued deeper into the forest, a rustling in the grass caught his attention. Drawing his tree-branch weapon, he crouched low and hid in the tall swaying grass. Two blue ears poked up from the weeds. Soon a small face that resembled an owl peeked over the green waves and stared right at Link unaware of his hidden presence.

"What are you?" he whispered under his breath, as he strained for a better look. At that moment, an acorn fell from a nearby tree, making a small thump on the ground. Frightened, the tiny blue creature charged in Link's direction hopping like a mad rabbit. Uncertain of the creature's intentions, Link whipped out his branch and swung hard at the creature. Bam! The little guy flew head first into the rocky hillside.

"Oh no. I killed it!" said Link as he ran to its side. He gently lifted the creature and checked its breathing.

 _Oh, thank goodness! It's still alive,_ he thought with a sigh of relief. A small red gem glimmered in the grass. As Link reached to investigate, the blue animal came back to life! "Ahh!" shouted Link as he dropped the little blue creature. An explosion of colorful jewels littered the ground around them.

Link stared at the polished rocks in amazement. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_ , he thought to himself as he quickly gathered the scattered jewels.

After his strange encounter with the blue…whatever it was, he continued deeper into the eastern portion of the forest. _Maybe I should have listened to the doc after all and taken it easy_ , he thought, _my mind must be playing tricks on me. I could have sworn I heard music a second ago._

"That wasn't part of the plan," shouted an unfamiliar voice. Immediately, Link crouched down. _I got to get closer!_ He swiftly weaved in and out of the bushes until he was so close he could smell the three-day bathless stench of a man. In the bush, a small bird chirped next to him in protest. "Shhh," said Link. _I must be too close to its nest or something._

"So, what do we do about the boy?"

"Which one?"

"Well…both."

"I don't think any harm will come of them."

"No harm! That one they call Link keeps snooping around. I should have finished him last night. And I'm not sure if the smaller one saw me. We need to get rid of him so we won't have any more trouble. ARRGGHHH! The stupid brat!"

 _Branor!_ Link leaned in closer to try and glimpse the men through the thick foliage. Crack! A brank snapped under his boot.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Hhmm."

Link held his breath as he heard the string of a bow being pulled back.

SWOOISH

The bird flew from bush where Link was hiding.

"See, it was nothing. Just a bird. You're too tense. All this sneaking around is getting to you."

"Yeah, maybe your right, but tonight, we take care of things. No more witnesses."

"Sigh. If we must."

As the footsteps resounded in the distance, Link finally exhaled. With a shaky hand, he broke the arrow piercing his chest and began pushing it through. "Grrahh! Okay, okay. You can do this," Link coached himself. "There. Nothing to it," he said as blood poured from the wound painting his hand apple red. He quickly pulled out his bandana and pressed it to the wound. "THANK YOU, Penelope! Now, to get back to Rory and Branor." Link attempted to stand, but the forest around him started spinning. "Come on. You can do this, Link. Your family needs you," he said as he took a step forward. The tree caught his fall as his legs wobbled beneath him. The light in the forest started to dim. "It's just getting dark," said Link to himself although he knew that wasn't true. He took a few steps and fell forward. His pounding heart began to slow its rhythm. _No. No. This can't be happening right now._ Link thought as he clutched his chest and softly cried. The forest light grew even dimmer, his heart slowed even more, and the pain in his chest grew more intense. _I'm going to die without ever knowing who I am_ , he realized as the forest faded from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Link felt as cold as death. Empty darkness surrounded him, yet in the distance, he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Link."

Link looked around.

"Link."

It was the voice he had heard the moment it all started, the moment in the water pool, the moment he had woke up.

"Link, don't stop now."

"Where are you?" shouted Link as he ran toward the voice which seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

"You mustn't give up. You mustn't die. Hyrule needs you. I need you," echoed the smooth voice in the nothingness.

"Who are you?"

"Link, don't be frightened,"

Link doubled up his fists, "You don't want me to be frightened! Well, I am. It's too late for that. I have no idea what's going on or who you are or even who I am. And the people who took care of me, who saved me are probably dead. So. If you want me to hold on and save this I rule of yours, you'd better start forking over some answers." Silence. "Well?" questioned Link as his hands hung at his sides.

"You are Link."

Link rubbed his forehead, "We've established that already! Now who am I! What do I do?"

"You are the greatest hero I've ever known. You fight for the good of those around you without concern for yourself."

"Okay…Go on,"

"Find Impa. She will guide you as she once guided me."

"What! Who?"

A small light fluttered in the distance illuminating the darkness. Link ran toward it with full speed, "Please, tell me who you are. If I'm some great warrior at least tell me how I know you."

"You really don't remember me, do you?" said the voice as the light bobbed in a zigzag pattern.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew!"

"I am Zel…"


	14. Chapter 14

Link lay motionless among the bushes. A warm feeling came over him as he slowly opened his eyes. With blurred vision, he saw a pink light zigzag around him. Link sat straight up taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Zel!" he shouted gasping.

"Take it easy," said the light as it fluttered, "you might be a little dizzy."

Link patted himself down. "My wound? It's healed! But how? What happened? He gawked at the light. "Are you Zel?" he asked with a cocked head and raised eyebrow.

The little pink light continued to bob in front of him. "No, Silly. I'm Sapphrina. I've been watching you ever since you attacked poor Blupee."

"Blupee?"

"Yeah, I knew you were good because you were so gentle when you picked him up. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. You were just scared. After that, I followed you. And then…,"

"What?"

"And then… you died." She paused. "I don't like dead things. So, I brought you back to life."

"I was dead?"

"Yes, but not now. I brought you back."

Link sat and stared at the ground trying to take it all in. "So, you can do that? Bring people back? Can you bring others back to life?"

"Yeah, but the longer they are dead the more magic it takes."

 _Rory. Branor._

"Sapphrina, I need your help! Those people who shot me are after my family. They may already be…" Link locked his jaw and doubled his fists."

Sapphrina flew around Link's head, "Fairies stay in the forest because they don't do well around people. They capture us and try to use us for our magic. I've never left the forest. It's not safe."

"I promise, I'll protect you. Here, you can hide in my bag. No one will even know you are there," he said as he opened the pouch. Sapphrina inspected it like a bee pollinating a flower.

"Okay," she said with a deep breath as she ducked inside, "let's do this!"

Link nodded firmly and gently closed the bag.


	15. Chapter 15

Link flew through the forest like a bolt of lightning. _What if I'm too late?_ he thought as his heart skipped a beat. _No! Got to think positive. I'll make it._ He swallowed leaving his throat even drier. _I have to!_

As Link pushed himself into a harder run, Sapphrina tumbled around like a load of laundry. "Ouch! Link! Why do you have so much stuff in here?" she squeaked.

"Sorry," replied Link. "Hang on. We're almost there!"

Sapphrina shook her head. "I can't take much more of this!"

Link picked up the pace as he neared the village.

He skidded to a stop at the top of the hill and smiled. "Sapphrina, we're here! We made it and there's Branor."

Branor looked up and waved on que as if he had heard his name.

The smile quickly faded from Link's face as a figure immerged from the shadows. "No! Branor, run. Get out of there."

Branor kept waving jumping up and down so Link would be sure to see him.

"Branor, run! RUN!"

Link jumped from the hill in a freefall move and threw open his glider in midair.

Branor jumped even higher with excitement as Link sailed towards him. A snapping twig caught his attention and he turned to face a sword of steel held high above his head.

"So long, Runt!" said the Yiga as the sword fell through the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Branor froze with terror. As the sword fell, Link slammed two feet in to the Yiga's chest. The enemy stumbled backwards in shock, but quickly regained his stance. Link released the glider, and it sailed into the branches of nearby tree. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he crouched, pulled out his wooden pot lid, and shielded Branor. The Yiga advanced swinging his sword at full power. Link blocked the blow which nearly split his shield.

"Branor, get out of here!" shouted Link. But Branor still couldn't move.

"Two for the price of one," said the Yiga. "Now, I can finally be rid of you both!" He aimed his sword at the duo. Link dived at Branor and twisted midair. The sword pounded the ground sending tremors like an earthquake. Link scattered to his feet as Branor finally regained his senses.

"Link, watch out!" called Branor as the Yiga swung again. Link tucked and rolled. As he rose again, he grabbed a rusty it pitchfork leaning against a tree. Aiming for the back of the Yiga's knees, he crouched, twisted, and swung the pitchfork all in one swift motion. The Yiga sailed backwards with a thud. Link faced his opponent with the sharp end of the weapon pointed safely away from his assailant.

The Yiga laughed, "You'll never win. You're not even pointing it the right way! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

With a flick of his wrist, the pitchfork swished through the air slicing the chubby cheek of the Yiga. The opponent grabbed his sword in disgust and lunged at the young warrior. Link fell backwards and aimed the pitchfork at his opponent's stomach. As the Yiga met his doom, a cloud of smoke engulfed him and he vanished. The Yiga's sword dropped to the ground. The enemy was vanquished.

"Where'd he go?" said Branor as he scrambled to his feet.

"Don't worry. He's gone," Link panted with his arms spread on the ground like an eagle. "It looks like he used magic. He may be back, but he's gone for now."

"Are you Okay?" asked Branor as he helped Link up.

Sapphrina flew from Link's bag, "Well, I'm not if anyone wants to know. I could puke from all that tossing around. I'm not getting in that bag again, Link. I'll just take my chances out here!" Sapphrina crossed her arms in defiance.

"Wow! a fairy," said Branor.

"Sorry," Sapphrina, Link said wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt sleeve. "Come on, we need to get to Rory."


End file.
